Estável
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: O que Tenzin não havia contado a Korra é que ele nem sempre possuiu o equilíbrio suficiente para dobrar o ar.


**Título: **Estável.

**Censura: **K – Livre.

**Shipper: **Tenzin/Pema.

**Descrição:** O que Tenzin não havia contado a Korra é que ele nem sempre possuiu equilíbrio o suficiente para dobrar o ar.

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: A Lenda de Korra não me pertence. Assim como Avatar: A Lenda de Aaang também não o faz. Eu sei. Não sou uma garota sortuda. As mentes dignas de admiração aqui são as de Michael Dante DiMartino e Bryan Konietzko.

**N/A: Depois de assistir os 5 primeiros episódios de **_**Avatar: A Lenda de Korra**_** de uma vez, isso não saiu mais da minha cabeça. Fui especialmente inspirada pelo momento em que Tenzin ajuda Pema a descer do Hoogie, o bisão voador. E depois pela cena em que ele tenta ensinar Korra a meditar. Espero que eu tenha conseguido capturar a mesma ternura do primeiro momento e tenha tido sucesso em passá-la aqui. Tomara que vocês gostem.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Mesmo de olhos fechados, Tezin conseguia perceber que Korra não conseguia se concentrar por muito tempo na meditação. Ele ouvia a sua inquietude se propagar pelo local. De alguma forma, Korra às vezes conseguia ser pior que Meelo e Ikki. A diferença era que seus filhos tinham 5 e 7 anos, enquanto Korra tinha 17. De qualquer forma, Tenzin não a julgava. Ela precisava encontrar o seu ponto de equilíbrio, assim como ele havia encontrado o seu. Ar se tratava de balanço, liberdade, uma impulsividade desvairada que se misturava a necessidade de estabilidade. Ar não era algo que Korra compreendia. Durante muito tempo, ar também foi algo que Tenzin não compreendeu.

— Diminua o ritmo de sua respiração, Korra — Tenzin a instruiu suavemente. — Você vai saber que alcançou o ponto certo quando conseguir ouvir o seu coração batendo.

Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, mas podia apostar que Korra havia aberto um de seus olhos e feito uma careta.

— Ouvir o meu coração batendo? — ela perguntou, soltando uma risada no final. — Isso é impossível.

— Eu consigo. Você consegue. Não é impossível.

— Certo — ela disse, voltando a fechar os olhos e se ajeitou melhor na posição em que estava sentada, com as pernas cruzadas.

Tenzin estava quase recuperando o ritmo quando foi interrompido por uma voz.

— Korra! — Ele ouviu. Abriu os seus olhos, irritado. Todo o seu trabalho havia sido perdido. Ele não tinha mais concentração alguma. Korra também não. Em um pulo ela ficou em pé e correu até a borda da sacada, se apoiando na grade para dar oi ao garoto que estava lá embaixo na porta, cumprimentando-a. Era um daqueles irmãos, Mako e Bolin.

— Hey, Bolin! — Korra gritou, acenando alegremente para ele. Um sorriso se estendeu em seus lábios.

Ah, era Bolin.

Tenzin revirou os olhos e se levantou do chão também, suspirando e limpando de sua roupa um resquício de poeira inexistente.

— Eu já estou indo! — Korra gritou para o garoto. Ela ia sair correndo quando bateu em Tenzin. Ele teve de segurá-la para que ela não caísse. — Ops — ela fez. Ergueu seus olhos azuis para encarar Tenzin. — Tudo bem se continuarmos com a meditação depois, Tenzin? — ela perguntou a ele.

Tenzin sabia que negar não faria com que ela desistisse de sair com Bolin, por isso ele apenas suspirou mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem — ele finalmente concordou. Korra não esperou mais um segundo para sair dali.

Tenzin correu a sua mão pelo seu pescoço. A garota precisava encontrar o seu próprio equilíbrio sozinha, e ele não podia ajudá-la com isso. Seu pai, Aang, havia tentado ajudá-lo. Suas tentativas foram fracassadas. Não havia sido o seu pai que conseguira ensinar a Tenzin como acalmar a turbulência dentro de si mesmo. O tumultuo de seu peito só foi aquietado quando ele conheceu Pema.

Pema ofereceu a ele o que Tenzin precisava para ser um grande dobrador de ar: equilíbrio e liberdade.

Tenzin olhou para a porta e viu sua mulher ali, apoiada na soleira. Ela sorria para ele enquanto acariciava a sua barriga, onde estava a quarta criança deles. Os olhos dourados de Pema brilhavam e ela tinha um sorriso pacífico em seus lábios. O começo do relacionamento deles havia sido difícil, levando em consideração que Tenzin estava envolvido com outra garota e Pema era 16 anos mais nova que ele. Isso o havia o agitado por dentro, e o fizera pensar que Pema era o caminho errado para seu equilíbrio interior. Mas era somente ao lado dela que, mesmo com toda a turbulência dentro de sua mente, conseguia ouvir o ritmo das batidas de seu coração.

— Tenzin... — Pema começou, com os olhos suspeitos. — Você sabe que não há nenhuma razão para se sentir frustrado em relação à Korra e a dobra de ar, não é?

— Eu não estou me sentindo frustrado — ele respondeu. Era verdade.

Pelo menos agora que ele entendia.

Tenzin andou até Pema. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos em sua barriga e outra em seu rosto, acariciando a pele suave. Pema alcançou os olhos dele com os seus. O polegar de Tenzin correu suavemente pelo contorno da bochecha de Pema. Ele se preocupava com sua mulher. Ela parecia mais cansada nesses dias. Contra a palma de sua mão, Tenzin sentiu um chute forte do bebê. Pema não reclamou, mas ele pôde ver como ela franziu o nariz. Não era nada, mas ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele a conhecia bem demais para se deixar enganar.

— O bebê tem se mexido mais nesses dias — ele disse suavemente. Pema balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e um sorriso cansado cresceu em seus lábios. — E às vezes dói.

Sim, ele havia notado.

— Às vezes — ela admitiu. Pema não gostava de mentir para Tenzin.

Ele fechou os olhos e beijou a testa de Pema. Sua aparência estava um pouco cansada, mas nada se equiparava aos seus olhos. Eles eram sempre _tão cheios_ de amor. Talvez tenha sido por eles que Tenzin tenha se apaixonado. Ou talvez pela presença calma e pacífica de Pema. A sua timidez, e o modo como ela precisou se encher de coragem para finalmente contar o quanto gostava dele no início de tudo. Tenzin se orgulhava de sua mulher. Seus lábios quentes roçaram na testa de Pema suavemente, como um suspiro.

— Você deveria estar descansando — ele disse a ela. Mas é claro que Pema não conseguia fazer isso.

— Eu já te disse isso, Tenzin. Eu estou grávida, não doente.

— Eu _sei_ — ele suspirou. — Eu provavelmente apenas estou dizendo isso porque me sinto mais tranquilo quando tenho certeza que você está em segurança.

Pema sorriu.

— Eu estou sempre em segurança. — Ela esticou a sua mão e tocou a barba de Tenzin, acariciando o maxilar dele com os seus dedos. — Mas você está certo — ela se rendeu com um baixo suspiro. — Eu deveria estar descansando.

Ah, então a sua mulher teimosa havia concordado com ele. Tenzin escondeu um sorriso.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a nos lábios. Depois pegou o braço de Pema, amparando-a enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor. Aquilo não era necessário, mas ele gostava de sentir como se ela precisasse dele para alguma coisa.

Assim que eles chegaram ao quarto e Pema deitou na cama deles, Tenzin tirou os sapatos dela. Ele massageou os pés pálidos com os seus dedos. Pema já estava naquela fase em que não podia mais se dobrar em torno da barriga para tirar os próprios sapatos ou pegar algo que estava no chão. Não tinha problema. Ele faria tudo isso por ela. Depois de colocar os pés de Pema de volta no colchão, ele puxou o lençol da cama para cima. Ela costumava sentir os pés gelados quando estava grávida.

Ele afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Pema que estava pousada em cima dos olhos dela e beijou a testa alva, sentindo o cheiro familiar do cabelo de sua mulher contra o seu nariz. Os músculos de Tenzin imediatamente relaxaram, como sempre acontecia quando ele era envolvido pelo aroma de Pema. Ele se levantou, mas, antes que pudesse sair, Pema segurou a mão dele. Ela já estava com os olhos sonolentos, mas isso não a impediu de murmurar.

— Obrigada, Tenzin.

Ele beijou a mão de Pema e acariciou as costas dela com o seu polegar.

— Está tudo bem, amor — ele sussurrou brandamente para ela. Pema não ouviu. Ela já dormia.

Tenzin deixou a mão dela e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta suavemente atrás de si.

Quando chegou ao seu local de meditação novamente e quis que sua mente corresse pelos caminhos da liberdade, Tenzin pensou em _Pema_.

_And dreamed of para-para-paradise_ | E sonhou com o para-para-paraíso  
_Para-para-paradise_ | Para-para-paraíso  
_Para-para-paradise_ | Para-para-paraíso

(Trecho da música _Paradise_, da Coldplay.)

* * *

**Comentários são _sempre_ bem-vindos.**


End file.
